Hero
by Randomness37
Summary: Nick saves Macy from the streets of L.A. Fluffy Nacy oneshot.


So I realized I have been forgetting to include disclaimers in the stories I publish. So

DISCLAIMER: I do not own J.O.N.A.S or anything affiliated with it.

Happy now?

Well, enjoy.

* * *

She was in love. Or soon would be. Macy was sure of it. Josh was great! He was so kind and sweet and he was interested in her sports, and the best part, Stella had set him up on a date with her! Macy was being rushed around Stella's room in a desperate attempt to find something that fit her. They must have gone through tons of Stella's wardrobe before finally finding something acceptable. Macy then wrestled herself into the outfit and had makeup smothered on her face by her obliging blonde friend. After a struggle, Macy was headed out the door.

As she approached the restaurant, Macy felt nervous butterflies erupt in her stomach. She slid out of the car and did her best to look cool as she walked up to the receptionist.

"Table for, uh, Josh Green?"

"There isn't a table under that name." The woman behind the counter said, without looking up from her list. Macy looked around, hoping to see Josh at a near bye table. She failed.

"Oh, I'll just wait then," Macy said quietly before sitting on a bench, prepared to wait for her knight in shining armor to arrive.

He didn't. Macy was left waiting until darkness fell. She felt desperation rise in the pit of her stomach as the receptionist approached her.

"We're closing, it's time to go. Sorry Hon, I'm sure he'll be apologizing soon." And with that, Macy was kicked to the streets of LA. At night, in the dark, without a ride.

The small brunette pulled her wrap around her shoulders and set off for the LA house, which was a good ten blocks away.

"This sucks," She muttered to herself as she plodded down the sidewalk. Soon, she felt the glow of headlights approaching her. The car they were mounted on slowed down till it was at a crawl, moving right beside her. She sped her pace and began to jog. The car kept up, and the window came down and a pair of hands flew out to grab her. She let out a scream and began to sprint, letting her heels come off to be lost in the dark. Stella would forgive her under the circumstances. The car was gaining and chill flew up her spine, causing her to shudder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shrieked as she ran. The men in the car gave no response but to speed even closer. But suddenly, in a flash of headlights and a screeching of tires, a wonderfully familiar car skidded up in front of her. She clambered in and they sped off. She looked to her savior, who was also familiar. Beautifully, wonderfully familiar.

"Macy!" Nick sighed. She looked at him with her big doe eyes. He pulled into the driveway and easily picked her up and carried her into the house. He delicately placed her on the couch and pulled her into his arms. She then realized she was shaking violently. She let out an anguished sob and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Oh Mace, what happened?" He whispered, stroking her hair.

"He d-didn't show and I had to walk home. I waited till' the restaurant closed and then tried t-to walk." Nick could figure out the rest.

"Oh, Macy, Macy, oh," He murmured as she sobbed into his shirt. He pulled her onto his lap and held her, her tiny frame quivering with fear, sobs wracking her body. After a moment, she pulled herself together and asked quietly,

"How'd you find me?" He smiled down at her and said in a soft voice, "You weren't home, so I went to find you. Lucky I did, huh?" She looked at him for a moment and then smiled and cuddled closer. She felt her eyes drift closed and she fell asleep.

She woke up on her bed in the guest room. The events of the previous night flooded into memory and she shivered, then smiled. She slowly got up and wandered into the main house. She was greeted by the entire gang in the kitchen. Stella rushed up and hugged her.

"I am sooo sorry I hooked you up with that guy!" She apologized. Macy smiled and patted her on the back.

"You didn't know," Macy comforted. The group told her what they'd heard happened and she filled in some blanks.

"It was so nice of Nick to look for you and save you!" Stella shrieked, turning to hug Nick. She was in a huggy mood. Macy looked to Nick, who winked at her from across the kitchen. So the holding and crying was just between them, good.

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways. Well sort of. Stella, Kevin and Joe had to go to a rehearsal, so it was just Nick and Macy.

"Thanks for, uh, saving me," Macy said, her eyes trained on Nick' converse. Then she did something ever she herself didn't expect, she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek before rushing off to go swimming. Nick touched his cheek and smiled.

* * *

-IZZY: I'm back every one! One LOOONG trip is OVER! Whadda ya think? Is it good? Read and Review PLEASE!


End file.
